The Door of Chaos
by ShapeShifter Rei
Summary: Rating just in case better safe than sorry.A girl who has been shunned by her few followers stumbles upon a way to solve all her problems, the destruction of everything. Her answer lies beyond a locked door protected by a magical aura.(I promise I'll try


The Door of Chaos  
  
Rei: Hi-dy all you people out there (or at least the ones who care enough to read this)I hope you enjoy my attempt at a good story. And I don't need any comments from the peanut gallery over there. *glares at Chibi-Sephiroth and Chibi-Ansem*  
  
Both: What? All we were gonna say was---  
  
Rei: Ah! Don't wanna hear it.  
  
Both: But-  
  
Rei: But nothing, shut up so I can poorly narrate this story! But first: Sadly I do not own any of the following: Sora, Kairi, Riku, Ansem, Sephiroth, --- wait why am I listing this? I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or the FF series or their respective characters. I also do not own any other characters whom will appear in this fanfic. All I own is my pathetic excuse to self-insert myself and the plot, and I'm not even sure I own that.  
  
--------------------  
  
A New Evil Arises  
  
*Destiny Islands*  
  
Our story opens to a very pathetic looking Sora, whom has just had a practical joke played on him by Riku. "You know that was a cheap trick, putting ants and sand in that coconut. (Don't ask how he got outta Kingdom Hearts, he just did), especially on a hot day!" Sora complained.  
  
"Hey it's not my fault that you're that dense to fall for the ' oh- you-look-thirsty-here-have-a-drink-from-this-coconut' trick." Riku said.  
  
"At least I wasn't stupid enough to be tricked by a deranged psychopath whom rants on and on about darkness" That word just left a bone- chilling effect in the air. The two were just about to kill each other until something happened that I can't think of right now so I'll do a scene switch.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
*Somewhere Else*  
  
"Alas, there goes yet another perfectly good bishie who was so power- hungry that it destroyed him in the end" Rei (Thaaat's me!) said. She crossed Ansem's name off the list. (Yes I am insane!)" I guess our plot to obtain the true power of evil conniving mind has to come to an end. Does anyone have anything to say about this 'tragedy'?"  
  
"Yea I say you're making all this up!" A Random Club Member said (RCM). The rest of the club gasped. "Listen up everyone; I think Rei is making this up as a sad attempt at keeping people around her because she is too pathetic to have a real life."(You know, that does pretty much describe meh)"All in favor of impeaching Rei, say 'aye'!" Most of the club did, and the few loyal fangirls were thrown out of the clubhouse with Rei.  
  
"You'll see, when I'm in power, you'll all see that al my crackpot theories actually made sense!" Rei shouted.  
  
"Yea, yea, put a sock in it!" RCM said tossing a shoe at Rei's head. As the shoe and head connected a hollow clank could be heard many light years away. (If there are light years, are there dark years?)  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
*Destiny Islands*  
  
"Did you hear that?" Riku asked.  
  
"You mean the sound of sweet carpathian leather hitting a girl with evil tendencies?" Sora asked.  
  
"That was oddly specific, but yeah"  
  
"Hmmm nope." Riku sweatdropped.  
  
"This is gonna be a long day." Riku said holding his head. Kairi comes skipping over to them. (Rei: the horror the horror. Chibi-Sephiroth: you can say that again. Rei: Shut up)  
  
"Hey whatcha guys doing?" Kairi asked  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all---" Riku was interrupted.  
  
"Just having a practical joke played on me..." Sora said  
  
"Riku, how could you be so mean to my Sora" a conviently placed anvil was within Kairi's reach, so she did what I would have done, dropped it on his head. Poor Riku was now a human pancake, soon to be ignored for a little while, maybe two chapters or so.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
*Back to our 'villian'*  
  
"Hmm.. I've got the flunkies." She glances at her followers." Now I need the less important sidekick, or wait heroes have sidekicks... how bout partner in crime, after all I had to fill this space somehow..."Rei goes over the checklist to be sure nothing was missing besides the partner in crime." Flunkies, check. Well thought out plan, check. Secret Hideout which its whereabouts are unknown because its a secret, check. Put plan into action, un-check. Oops better get on that after find my partner in crime."  
  
--------------------  
  
Short. I know, and it wasn't very funny, but I had to get it started somehow, I promise the next chappie will be longer and funnier (I hope). And now for my dramatic narrator person!  
  
Narrator: And so the fic begins. What does Rei have planned? Why did she have a club that's dedicated to bishies? What is the strange thing that happened to Sora and Riku that the authoress doesn't know what it is? Will the authoress actually get story-writing-skillz? Will I stop asking all these questions? Probably not, but find out in the next chapter of *dramatic voice* The Door of Chaos  
  
Hmmm... perhaps I should stop the plot from developing for a while, oh sorry! As this is my first fic, constructive criticism is welcome, who knows I might become a better authoress. Now click that little review button and type those little thoughts of yours. R&R pls *puppy dog eyes* 


End file.
